


Tattoo of a Heartbeat

by Sabilandako



Series: Lee Donghyuck/Haechan Loving Hours: Open [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, again i dont know how to tag, donghyuck is an artistic god, mark lee likes tattoos, not beta read because we die like real men, the hyungs are mentioned, this is so crINGEY IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabilandako/pseuds/Sabilandako
Summary: Or in where Donghyuck is a tattoo artist; trying his best to convince his customer named Mark that no, getting a tattoo of his ex's name on his chest is definitely not a good idea.





	Tattoo of a Heartbeat

 

Sometimes, Donghyuck wished he didn't pick this as his part-time job. Being a writer was already giving him more than enough cash—with him being a quite popular fiction writer—but of course he just had to take this job up too just because he wanted to do something to take a short break from writing.

Being a writer was hard, authors were bound to suffer from writer’s block, and Donghyuck once thought he could get ideas from the tattoos he was painting on other people’s skins.

Flower, faces, quotes, intricate designs—Donghyuck had been blessed because not only was he talented in letting words flow out from his pen like honey, he was also gifted with artistic hands that could put into life whatever he drew. He first wanted to paint as a side-job, but Renjun once drunkenly told him he wanted a tattoo and he wanted Donghyuck to design the drawn ink on his skin. That was when Donghyuck got the morbid idea of taking up tattooing lessons because at least he could still show his art, albeit permanently on people’s skin.

The first tattoo he made was a tramp stamp on Ten’s butt when the latter was too drunk and Johnny and Doyoung were laughing too hard as he used his machine to ink his cousin’s right bottom. Fortunately, Ten even liked the tattoo and demanded that Donghyuck put a tattoo on his other ass cheek.

His next customers were his friends, where they would tell him the design they liked and Donghyuck would gladly tattoo it. It gave him sort of happiness and feelings of recognition whenever his friends would praise the tattoos he made and would thank him sincerely—honestly, Donghyuck would sometimes feel proud seeing his art permanently etched on other people’s skin.

His usual customer was Mark though, for the older man already had a penchant for tattoos even before Donghyuck took up tattooing as his side-job. Mark’s arms were filled with dark tattoos of dragons and snakes and their other friends would always joke that he was maybe a part of a _mafia._

(Taeyong would just innocently smile from the side; Mark, Donghyuck, Johnny, Yuta, and the others just awkwardly coughing and sheepishly scratching on their necks.)

Though the tattoos from Mark’s arms were from other tattoo artists, the ones on his back were mostly made by Donghyuck. The older man would use his charms—something they both know was Donghyuck’s weakness—and the smaller man had no choice but to do the tattoos. It was usually because Mark was either stressed or bored, but Donghyuck secretly liked his art on Mark’s skin.

 _Especially_ Mark’s skin.

It was some sort of a _mark_ , or at least a claim on his hyung. Mark didn’t know and Donghyuck didn't want to let him know, but drawing tattoos on Mark gave him a lot of happiness on the claim that Mark bore Donghyuck’s creations.

This was only the way Donghyuck could declare his love for his hyung through the masterpieces he would create, after all.

Mark’s chest, surprisingly, was bare from any tattoo. And this was bound to change now.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck patiently sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. “I don't think this is a good idea.”

The elder pouted in mock offense before he vigorously shook Donghyuck’s shoulders. “ _Why_? Taeil-hyung saw the future and told me to do it and Ten-hyung practically threatened me I shouldn't show my face to him unless I have this as my tattoo!”

The smaller man vehemently shook his head as he backed away from Mark’s tight hold. “No! As much as I like seeing my own tattoos on your skin, I don't want you to hate me forever if suddenly, one day, you realize that this is a bad tattoo! Tattoos are permanent, hyung!”

“What's wrong with putting Yukhei’s name on my chest?”

“He's your _ex_.” Donghyuck deadpanned.

“And so? You said it yourself, tattoos are permanent. And if I have it tattooed in my skin, I'm sure I'll always and permanently remember too not to be boyfriends with straight men.” The taller man explained as he almost begged Donghyuck to do the tattoo; the younger man biting his lips in dilemma.

Ultimately, Donghyuck decided not to do the tattoo.

“But why, _Donghyuckie, please I trusted you, why would you betray me?_ ”

“Oh my goodness, stop being dramatic!” The small tattooist whined as delivered a hit towards Mark’s chest. “Okay fine, I'm going to tattoo something on your chest, a name if that's what you really want, but not Yukhei-hyung’s name! Tattooing ex-partners’ names on skin goes against my code of ethics, hyung.”

“But it's about the _meaning_ , Hyuck! I always want to remember the heartache so it can be like some sort of moral lesson or something.”

“Then tattoo something that signifies the _happiness_ of the heart instead of _heartache_. Be positive please, so at least your tattoo will forever remind you that there are always good things in life.” Donghyuck sighed softly as he nudged Mark to let the man lie on the bed; his tattooing machines already prepared not far away from them. “I always think tattoos signify

important things, so why not let this tattoo signify good beginnings instead of sad endings?”

Mark then blinked once, twice, before he closed his eyes to contemplate his dongsaeng’s words.

“Good beginnings, huh?”

Donghyuck smiled gently. “Yes, Mark-hyung. Good beginnings. Happiness. A promise of something new that will complete your heart. All those cheesy inspirational quotes.”

The taller man then snorted amusedly before he sat up and removed his shirt. “Okay, I thought of what you can tattoo on my left chest.”

“What is it?”

“ _Your_ name.”

 

* * *

 

Good beginnings.

Donghyuck smiled as he looked at the name tattooed on his own chest. Who knew a simple tattoo made because one was heartbroken would lead to another tattoo made because another one managed to turn painful endings to a loving beginning?

Permanency could really change what was temporary, huh?

Arms wrapping themselves around his torso however suddenly snapped him out of his musings; Mark’s face coming into focus on his side view. “What are you thinking about?”

Donghyuck shook his head before laughing quietly. “Nothing. It's just… I still can't believe you managed to make me get a tattoo of your name on my chest.”

“Well, you managed to prevent me from getting Yukhei’s name on my chest and tattooed yours instead, so yeah, we're even.”

The younger man just chuckled before breaking free from Mark’s embrace. He then twisted his body so he was facing the man he waited three years for, and another two months before Mark revealed that he and Yukhei really didn't get together and it was all just a ploy to make Donghyuck jealous and hopefully would make him act up.

It didn't matter how long the misunderstanding went on though because what mattered was the temporary soon became a permanent.

 

And Donghyuck could live with permanent if it was made up of sweet soulful kisses, a loving home to come back to, and an accepting and understanding heart owned by the man whose name was permanently etched on his left chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was like written,,,,what,, more than a year ago????? obviously this isn't decent but omg we need more hyuck fics in this fandom D;


End file.
